Clatter
by bishi-huntress
Summary: Royed Poor Riza really does try her hardest at her job, but there are days she'd rather have her dog do the colonels work.


Disclaimer 

I wonder why we all spend so much time trying to convince others why we don't own the characters were tormenting for our enjoyment…oh…yeaaah…no...wait...I forgot . Either way I don't own said characters, they come from full metal alchemist not my closet…god how I wish it did --

CLATTER 

'**Clatter'**

A meaningless sound to any average worker in central headquarters.

Except…for first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, a dedicated worker of the highest degree who's sole goal in life is to keep all workers where they belong (behind their desks).

This could only mean one thing.

Colonel Roy Mustang was avoiding work again.

With a slight frown she pocketed her gun and headed towards the colonels office, not without casting a quick glance at Havoc (still recovering from shock), the lighter shaking in his hands as the other half of his singed cigarette dropped from his lips joining it's soul mate on the floor.

With a polite knock Hawkeye gently opened the door and peeked inside. Although as predicted it was a strange sight, except it wasn't exactly what she had expected.

The colonel was **still** behind his desk doing his paperwork. The only difference is that a can had been knocked down onto the floor, littering it with pens and pencils.

She sighed in relief, that was until she got a good look at him "Is everything alright sir?" she asked, his face was flushed and he looked slightly worn out.

Finally making eye contact, Mustang replied with heavy breaths "Just a slight stomach-ache, nothing to worry about" he said adding a convincing smile that could've made most women follow him like a flock of sheep.

To bad Riza'd rather sleep with a cold steel pistol then a warm-fleshed man.

"Your not trying to skip work again like last week, are you?" she questioned, fingers itching closer to her gun.

Mustang quickly shock his head.

Last week he had pretended to be sick, Hawkeye had quickly returned with General Armstrong after he'd told her earlier the Armstrong family were widely known for their miracle cure treatments.

After much arm-flexing, killer pink sparkles and a bottle of unknown green 'gloop' Roy had quickly returned the bottle to Armstrong, telling him just the sight of his miracle remedy brought him back to his regular healthy self.

Suffix to say Armstrong went back to work pleased, whilst Hawkeye gave a smug look and pointed to the leaning tower of papers.

"No." he said with a slight grin adorning his features "there's still a…how do I put this…SMALL problem that I need to take caZIP! AAH!" with an agonizing scream Roy's hands clutched near his stomach, startling Riza.

Seeing how serious his stomach-ache truly was she quickly turned to the door with a guilty expression "My apologise sir I didn't know how serious it was" Mustang was still moaning into the table, she hastily shut the door behind her after saying she'd return with some pain killers.

Finally able to form something close to a sentence, he turned his glare underneath his desk.

Only to be met be a pair of equally angry amber eyes.

"I'd never…suspected you…of being…this cold-hearted!" he said, eyes never leaving the blondes.

Shuffling slightly to the side, the short blonde finally managed to push himself out underneath the desk, glare still firmly in place " it came with the arm and the leg."

Seeing that the colonel was still making the occasional wince of pain, Edward Elrich softened the glare with a bit of mischief that went well with the slight grin plastered on his face.

Leaning down he pressed his lips softly to the colonels who still wouldn't respond to his touch, until Ed leaned into his ear.

"If it still hurts by the time you finish work," he said, nibbling on his earlobe as he whispered the next part "I'll kiss it better for you".

Roys brows lifted at this as his petite little lover walked towards the door, turning around giving him seductive smile "see you at home."

And with that the door shut after him.

Only to open five minutes later by hawkeye with a glass of water and some pain-killers.

"Sir, maybe you should go home" she said, her tone more worried then usual "now your nose is bleeding" pointing towards the blood leakage. Before the lieutenant changed her mind he headed towards the door, quickly grabbing his coat and a few tissues but not leaving without telling Hawkeye he'd feel better by tomorrow. Before closing the door, he quickly leaned back adding that fullmetal might need a weeks sick leave after he's done with him.

And with that last bit of information should explain why now First lieutenant Hawkeye is currently sitting behind the colonels desk filling out papers with a half empty bottle of Armstrong's miracle potion on her left.

OWARI


End file.
